The Girl of Legends
by Dragon Trainer
Summary: (sequel to the Next Step) All will finally be reveal as Reshon discovers the mystery behind Black Dratini's past and the key to their future. (this is the final part of the trilogy) Read & Review
1. Of Earth and Fire

By Dragon Trainer ****

The Girl of Legend

By Dragon Trainer

Its begins on a dark night as the world cries out in pain, and the sky flashes with colors of red, blue, and yellow. Suddenly the colors' flashes disappear and then strike the Earth like lightning. The rain then begins to fall heavily from the heavens and a single girl sits alone through it all. 

"Reshon," the sky calls out to her," help us."

"I-I-I can't I'm just a ten-year old girl!" she yells out in responds, but the sky doesn't listen and continues it pleads for help.

"Please help us."

"I don't know how, I can't," she cries out again.

"Reshon, help us." It cries out nearly in a state of pure terror and again the girl refuses as she sinks to the ground and looks on in shock. She just couldn't take it anymore as her long black hair now laid down on her head drench by the unforgiving rain. 

"Why me?" she mummer. 

"Because no one else can do it," the earth shook with the answer. 

"There just has to be somebody else," the girl shook her head in denial.

"There is no one else, and if you do not agree all that you love and cherish will suffer for it," the earth tremble one last time and then suddenly opens up beneath her as she somehow manages to grab the side of the opening.

"Please, stop it," Reshon yells as she felt her grip slipping from the muddy side. "Someone Hellllllp," she calls out, but no one hears her and no one come. At last she understood that there was no escape, no help, and no way out. And so Reshon resigns herself to her fate and after said a very short prayer she releases her hold on the side and plummets to her death below.

****

"Noooooooo," Reshon screamed as she bolted straight up in the bed. Her face was covered in sweat and her pulse was racing from fear. Black Dratini and the other pokemon in the room looked at her with an puzzle look written on their faces as they watch their trainer and friend begin to freak out.

Part one

****

Of Earth and Fire

---Reshon's POV---

"Go away," I scream to no one in particular as I rip the covers off the bed and throw them to the floor. I then reach behind my head and flung the pillow to the far wall, which was neatly cut in half when it bounced off the wall and nearly hit my Larvitar that I affectionately named Solo on the head.

"Reshon?" Black Dratini calls out to me in her child-like tone.

"Just leave me alone," I shout at her and then proceed to tearing the rest of the bed sheets away from the mattress. A hurt look crosses my pokemon's face, but I never noticed it as I continue my rain of terror. Finally like the calming of the sea my anger begins to die down as a calm yet soothing muscular voice begins to sing out.

"Venom?" I blurt out before I collapse on the bed as the cobra like pokemon continues its lullaby. 

…The next day…

When morning comes the next day my mind was a total blank as to what had happen last night as Black Dratini recoils from my touch and I found myself sleeping on a cover-less mattress. 

"What happen?" I asked them, for you see, since the meeting with Black Dratini a good while ago I have been able to talk with a few other pokemon and of course my own. Venom and Blitz (Jolteon) simply looks away from me, while Solo just like always turns his back on me. Something that normally ticks Growlithe off, but this time he didn't seem to notice.

Instead he clears his voice and spoke in his even yet steady tone," Reshon, we need to talk." He stated just as plainly and simply as a commander to one of his underlings did. 

"Okay," I then twisted my body a little so that I would be sitting down on the bed instead of lying down and then Growlithe told me all about what had happen during the night. He told me about my screaming, and then he told me about my nightly rampages on the sheets. It was horrifying not just because I couldn't remember it, but because it had been going on for three nights straight. 

"Reshon," a small voice squeaks as I felt her smooth skin rub across my arm," I forgive you for yelling at me last night."

A flicker of a smile creep across my face as I reach down and hug her," Thank you, Black Dratini." That one gesture was the cue for my other pokemon to rush in and hug me or rub up against me in a gesture of love and sympathy. And all of them participated, at least all of them except for Solo who sat by himself alone in the corner of the room. His only constant companion was the small spotted egg that laid on one of my extra pillows next to him.

I found myself staring at him wishing I could just hold him once, or that he would at least listen to me. Oh, well, such a thing will hopefully come in time, but as for now, I had no intention of making him.

"Stupid," I heard Growlithe mummer under his breath as his eyes lock on the pokemon in the corner. Since their first meeting at Mt. Moon, Growlithe and Solo had never really gotten along.

"So what are we going to do today, Reshon," Black Dratini coo as she slid into my lap as Blitz took up her position beside me.

"I'm tired of being stuck here in Cerulean," Venom smirks as he content himself with coiling up on the floor below my feet," lets go take care of that Gym leader so we can go already."

"Be patiented," I chided him," remember why I chose to stay here for the last three day."

"Yeah, we're waiting for that stupid egg to hatch," Blitz remarks as he jumps off the bed and lands gracefully on the floor beside Venom.

"You know, Reshon," Growlithe declares as he walks to his place at the foot of the bed," stay indoors all the time can't be good for the egg."

"It can't?"

"Nope," Black Dratini butts in with a smile on her face as I notice a slight snicker from the puppy-pokemon.

"So how about you get dress and take us out doors?" Growlithe straighten up his face and continues. 

"You can go, but you're not taken this egg," a cold voice speaks up as Larvitar for the first time since the Mt. Moon incidents talks. 

"Why," I ask him, but he gives me no answer.

"Why?" Blitz asks him in hopes of getting an answer, but he doesn't get any either.

"I guess I'll just have to trust him," I shrug my shoulders as they look at me in bewilderment. 

"Well, there goes our time in the sun," Venom moans as he lays his head down in his coils. 

"Not necessarily, Solo," I look at the silent green pokemon," since you don't like coming outside while its light out, would you mind watching the egg."

"What every," he answers back as he curls up into a ball.

"That's as close to a yes as we're going to get," Black Dratini grins as she teleports herself from my lap to the floor.

"Thanks Solo," Blitz smile," lets go!"

"Ok, lets go," I then slid off the bed taking some clothes with me and open the door to the room releasing my pokemon as they rush out of the room and down the stairs. As I turn to go I notice Growlithe still sitting on the bed.

"Aren't you coming?" I ask as I watch a small wisp of steam rise from his orange-red fur.

"No, not right now, but I'll be along shortly," he answer me with a steel resolve in his voice. As I look at him I could already tell what it was that he was going to do, and I knew that if I didn't let them settle it now they'll eventually settle it later with devastating results. 

"Fine, just try not to mess up my room too much," I sign. I was very lucky that both my parents worked on weekdays and my sister had to attend school or there would be no way I could get away with this sort of thing. I then wondered as I looked at the pokemon around me; how was I going to get enough privacy to change in peace?

I shut the door behind me leaving those two alone in the room. What happen after that was something that only Growlithe and Larvitar could tell you as they finally even up the score between themselves. 

---Author's POV---

"So, you think you can handle me," Solo replies the minute the door was shut. He quickly uncurled himself and looks at Growlithe with his brown eyes as the light hit him in the face clearly showing off the scar over his left eye.

"What can I say, I'm tired of your attitude." Growlithe smirk as he hop off the bed and faces his foe. "We're all in this together, but you act like you don't want to be apart of us."

"Bingo, I guess you're not as dumb as you look." He spoke though clenched teeth as he pick up the egg and deposited it inside the safety of the dresser where it was placed during the night. "I never ask to become one of you." Solo sneers as he faces his opponent again.

"Well, you are, so just get over it," Growlithe growl as his black head fur stood up in attention and his solid black tail swept back and forward in anticipation.

"You and the rest of your tame friends don't understand," Solo started to charge up for his first attack," I promised my Mother on the day that she was taken from me by a trainer that I would never get caught!"

"You was alone in that cave," Growlithe growls as the fire inside of him began to burn," the rest of your kind had either been killed or captured." "You had no reason to stay."

"I had no reason to go!" "I was finally safe." Solo screams as the air around Growlithe and him began to grow thicker and more solid.

"Safe?" "Reshon caught you there remember, and while I'm on the subject; Reshon is a good trainer you should give her a chance!" Growlithe fumes as his breath begins to burn the air when he breathes.

"If you defeat me, I will," Solo grin as he walks right into Growlithe's trap.

"If you wish," Growlithe's brown eyes reflects his eagerness to fight as the pokemon ears laid flat against his skull.

"Let's do it then," Solo then started off the fight with Sandstorm as the entire room were caught up in a rain of sand.

"Reshon told us not to mess up her room," Growlithe protested as he leapt to the floor to try and escape the fury of the sand as it hit his back unmercifully.

"Sue me," Solo laughs as he begins to concentrate on making the sandstorm worse.

"You'll pay for this, flame-thrower," Growlithe then open his mouth and releases his newly learn attack as the flames quickly engulf Solo.

"Is that the best you can do?" Solo teases him as the flames died down to reveal him perfectly unharmed. "I'm a rock and ground pokemon your worse nightmare."

"Nah, all my nightmares have to do with water," Growlithe then pointed his head toward him and Roar. Solo jumped at the noise as his sandstorm disappeared, and Growlithe took that moment to use Extreme Speed and ram him into the wall.

"Larvitar," Solo curses as Growlithe then used his body to bounce off of him as he did a back flip and landed a few feet away.

"Reshon could teach you a lot."

"But I can teach myself more!" Solo spat out as Growlithe charged him again using Extreme Speed and once more back flipped off his crushed body and landed a safe couple of feet away.

"Time to end this," Growlithe begins to charge up for his final blow, Take Down.

"You don't know just how right you are," Solo mummers to himself as he manages to get back on his feet, and then just as Growlithe was ready to strike Solo launches himself at him with a slash attack. Time seemed to slow down as Growlithe seeing the charge manages to flip over him, and Solo immediately realizes his mistake past harmlessly underneath him. He never got to see the blow as he manages to stop himself just short of the wall only to have Growlithe knock him through it.

The puppy pokemon look at the wall in awe as Solo a few minutes later poke his head out of the hole and say," you win."

"I'm dead," Growlithe whimpers as he hears the approach of Reshon as she returns to check-up on them. "I am so dead."

"Ha, ha, I guess you didn't win after all," Solo smirks and points a claw-finger at Growlithe, which breaks the puppy-pokemon from his trance of self-pity as he grins also.

"Well at least I won't be alone," he spoke with acid in his voice as Solo for the first time takes a real good look at the mess he made with Sandstorm.

"Oh well, what could she possible do to me?"

--- Later that night---

The scene opens up to show the two pokemon chained in the front yard trying their best to get away. They was pulling and struggling with all their might against their chains, and at one point tried to pull together on one of their chains in hope of at least helping one of them escape. Suddenly Reshon appears from behind the house as she pulls out a wash tube full of water and stands before them with a bottle of soap in one hand and a brush in the other.

"Who's first?" she asks as the two pokemon scream in usher.

…To be continued


	2. First Blood

By Dragon Trainer ****

It begins in Cerulean City as Reshon out to get supplies for her mother stops at the sign to the great gym of her hometown. 

"I hope that egg hatches soon," she signs as she looks at the notice for the master water gym leader's retirement. It had been Reshon's dream ever since she was a little girl to battle the great gymleader, Sapphire. Sapphire was the only known gym leader to have defeat the Elite Four, so beating her was as great an honor as defeating the elite four. 

"Dratini, Drat," her faithful pokemon now resting on her backpack calls out to her.

"Yeah, you're right," Reshon smirked at the pokemon's comment," I wouldn't be breaking my promise if I leave the egg at home." Black Dratini puffed out her chest with pride upon hearing this," but what if the egg hatches while we are away?" Reshon finishes the sentence totally take the wind out of Black Dratini's sail, as the pokemon seems to deflate a little and just answers with a small sad Drat.

"That's Ok, I want to battle too," Reshon reaches behind her and pats the pokemon on the head," and I promise that once it does hatch we will have as many battles possible."

"Drat, Dratini, Drat," the pokemon responds in glee and then slithers into the bag for a short nap.

"I just hope that she doesn't retire before that egg hatches," Reshon replies a little sadden and then continues on her way. 

****

Part two

__

First Blood

---Black Dratini's POV---

Two days later, Reshon, the other pokemon, and me are still stuck in Cer-ule-an. We haven't battle in over a week and it is starting to get to everyone as Blitz for the third time today threatens to break the egg and make the pokemon inside come out. We all just look at him like he's stupid and then continue what we were doing. No pokemon in their right mind would do such a thing, besides Solo was guarding the egg, and no one gets pass that Larvitar. That statement includes Reshon, whom gets little almost no chance to hold the egg, because Solo keeps saying that cold air, is bad for it.

"Oh well," I yawn as I curl into a ball on the bed and Reshon starts on her homework. When I asked her what she doing she just replied, "something that is not very fun, and that being a pokemon trainer doesn't exclude you from." She then reaches over and rub my back. I know I really should tell her that I'm not some stupid pet to be petted all the time, but the feeling of her fingers stratching those places that no matter how I twist I couldn't reach, made me bite my tongue. I just lay there and enjoy the motion of her hands and like always, just take it.

Suddenly Growlithe busts into the room, since we wasn't battling Reshon allows us to go anywhere in town we want, looking as if he had just return from a trip. 

"Remember that Gymleader you was talking about," He pants to Reshon as she immediately got off the bed and kneel beside him," she is re-re-tiring today." Reshon then pulls back and an expression of desperation appears on her face as she got up and rushes toward the cabinet where the egg was kept. As always, Larvitar stands in her path with his arms outstretched in a form of protection, but this time Reshon pays no heed and simply sweeps him aside. She then opens the cabinet and touches the egg in hope of finding a weak point in the shell to signal it's soon hatching. There was none, so she shut the cabinet and sat down. 

"She can't go," I replied sullenly as Growlithe looks at me with confusion in his eyes. "Reshon doesn't want to take the egg with her, but also doesn't want it to hatch here alone."

"So what's the problem," Growlithe turns and faces me. "Why don't she just leave Solo here to take care of the egg.

"Because that wouldn't be fair to Solo to have to be here alone with the egg, besides," I lower my voice to a near whisper," whether he'll admits it or not, he wants to battle as much if not more than any of us." "He has a lot to prove."

"GRRR, then that means that none of us can go and battle," Growlithe snarl.

"Not true," Solo responds surprising us. Solo wasn't the type to normally enter a conversation with anyone, but this time he made an exception. "That egg isn't hatching any faster here, and I'm beginning to think keeping it here is doing more harm than good."

Totally silence envelope the room, everyone turn and face him on the other side of the room close to the wall where Reshon had pushed him. "Some pokemon eggs need to be moved in order to hatch and it seems that this egg is one of them." 

"Then that means," a smile begins to slowly spread on my face as Reshon grins," that we can go and fight that gymleader today!"

"If we must," Solo replies like he didn't even care and turns his face away from us as a symbol of such a feeling. 

Who do he think he is kidding I think to myself as Reshon tells Growlithe to go get Venom, and meet her at the Cerulean City Gym. 

---Reshon's POV-- 

It didn't take us long to get to the gym, the egg was in my bag with Solo whom insists on riding inside with it. Venom (Arbok) and Growlithe had met us there and of course I returned them to their pokeballs with Black Dratini and Blitz (jolteon), so now I stood before the secretary to the world's greatest gym leader.

"Do you wish to battle Ms. Sapphire," he asks as he glances at me for a moment and then continues to pack his things. As far as I knew, Sapphire was the only one with a secretary (because she is the only one to ever defeat the elite four), so her retiring meant that he would be jobless for a while.

"Excuse me," he replies a few minutes later when he didn't receive an answer.

"Oh, yes," I answer quickly. "I guess I blank out a couple of minutes ago."

"Well, I'm afraid you're too late," he continue without missing a beat," she has retired," but if you are able to get the badge from our new gymleader, Shelly, then you can battle her at Coral Cape." "Or at least I think that is the name of that area pass nugget bridge."

I was totally taken aback by what he said as I thought about the opportunity loss at fighting her at the gym, but it didn't last long as I thought about the fact that I still had hope to battle her. 

"Fine, I'll battle Shelly for the Cascade badge."

"Good luck," the secretary winks as he points me in the direction of the arena. To be honest, I really didn't need his help. My friends and me had sneak into this place enough times for me to know my own way to the gym and exactly what to expect. It was on this day that I learn the first and greatest rule to gym battling. "Expect the unexpected." 

I walk into a room covered in seashells from the ceiling to the floors, and my mouth drop. The last time I had been here the room was painted a lovely light blue with pictures of different water-type pokemon on them and the pool (the only thing to remain the same) in the middle. Now it was just a mess of shells, some which, when inspected more closely stood at least three inches from the wall and floor with jagged edges. This was not a safe place to battle.

"Hello," a voice called out before I had a chance to retreat from the place. "Do you wish to be the first to battle me," a tall young girl cries out from the back of a Lapras. I couldn't believe that I had allowed myself to be so caught up in the appearance of the room not to notice them.

"Hello," the voice yells again. "Don't be rude answer me, or you here to battle or not?" 

I thought about saying no and just take a chance and challenge Sapphire anyway, but I knew that that would only lead to me having to come back here later (Sapphire is very big on doing things by the book), so I said yes.

"Good, this will be a best three out of five match," Shelly begin to explain the rules even as she ease a pokeball from her belt. She then headed her pokemon to the other side of the water and jumped off recalling it as she hit the ground. "Let's begin!" She then toss the ball into the air as it instantly opens up the minute it left her hand and the red light hit the water. It was at that moment that I realize that most of my pokemon had a trouble with water, and only Venom and Black Dratini would agree to get in the water. 

"So I guess, " I spoke to no one in particular," I'll have to rely on my pokemon's want to win and hope that that will be enough to get by." I then sat my bag down, and called Solo out as my first fighter."

"Are you stupid," Shelly calls out to me with a smile on her face. Her pokemon, Seel, copies her exactly as it rolls unto its back and laugh.

"Don't listen to them, Solo, you got this match," I whisper to him.

"I agree with her, you are stupid." Solo glare back at me as I push him into the area's platform just above the water. "I'm an ground and rock type, in a water gym, fighting a water-type pokemon!" "Whatever the hell I did to you earlier, I apology, now recall me and choose another pokemon like Growlithe," he smirk at the idea of me call him out to get his butt kicked instead.

"Solo, you want to prove yourself as a great pokemon?" Solo simply nod. "Well here is your chance."

"Fine, but you owe me one," he grumbles as he turns his back to me and faces the pokemon playfully swimming along in the pool. 

"Are you done talking to your pokemon," Shelly said with a bit of amusement in her voice.

"I'm done and Solo is ready," I answer back.

"Well in that case, Seel, make Solo say so--long." Seel immediately vanishes below the waves of the pool as Solo stood looking really annoy at the fact that she had just made fun of his name.

"Don't let her intimidate you, solo," I call out to him as I try to think of one of his attacks.

"INTIMADATE ME?" Solo sneers at those words. "I'll show you intimidation," he then jumps high into the air just as a blast of water sweeps the area where he had been standing from the water. Seel had just given away its position and Solo had ever plan of taking complete advantage of this moment as he descends toward the platform below. 

As I watch what he was doing, it was almost poetic, as he twists himself in the air and lands on the ground perfectly balanced on one finger. This was his earthquake attack as the ground splits where his finger touches and the room start to rumble and shake. The water moves and splashes with the effect, and then as an extra display of his force three huge shells drops from the ceiling and hit the water with splash. It only took a couple of minutes for the unconscious form of Seel to make its way to the surface. I guess the shells had hit him on the head or something like that.

"Return," Shelly said a little disappointed. I kind of agreed with her as I call Solo back to the bag. It hadn't been much of a battle, and it had been fight and won without our involvement. We both hope that the next match wouldn't be a repeat of the first one as I call out Blitz and she call out Aqua, her Psyduck. With that combination, it wasn't meant to be. This match was over just like the first, only a few seconds after we released our pokemon. Blitz, happy about being in a battle had just thunderbolt the water and then ran around his platform shouting he wins as the Psyduck laid in the water unconscious and totally fried. 

I believe that that was the last straw, as Shelly starts screaming bloody murder at the fact that I was beating her like she wasn't anything. I mean it was bad that I had just taken out her first pokemon with a pokemon that was suppose to be weaker, but then I just threw out my jolteon to just take out her psyduck like it wasn't even a challenge.

"I'm not going to lose again," Shelly shouts as she threw out not one, but two pokeballs.

"Hey, this is suppose to be a one on one match," I shout back as I recall Blitz, and sent out both Growlithe and Venom.

"I'm the gymleader here, so I can change the rules as I see fit," she shouts back at me.

It was then that I began to wonder what kind of test they gave these gymleaders, since such a liar and a shortsighted person such as Shelly had made it. "Growlithe, I want you to handle that Squirtle, while Venom takes to the water and handles that Horsea."

Both pokemon than nodded to each other as Squirtle hurls himself from the water with a classic skull bash attack, and Horsea spits out a gust of bubble. Neither pokemon had a chance as Growlithe falls unto his back as Squirtle passes above him, and gives the poor pokemon an extra push forward with his hind legs, causing Squirtle to fall out of the arena and be counted out. Meanwhile, Venom took the full force of the bubbles, but that wasn't enough to stop him as he spreads out his hood to its full extend and uses his glare attack. Horsea was instantly parazlyed and the rest was history as Venom swam out to him and wrapped his body around the helpless horsea. Shelly had no choice, but to recall him.

"It's over I win," I cheered as I recall my other two pokemon. I know it wasn't the battle I had hope for, but at least I had won.

"It's not over yet," Shelly was practically fuming from the mouth. "I have one more pokemon to challenge you with."

"But you said--," I began as she threw her final pokeball and pokemon at me like a baseball. I totally froze as the ball grew closer and closer to my face, and then at the last second, Solo, (whom must have gotten out of my bag sometime during the last match) jumps up and knock the ball away. It hit the water with a splash as it opens up and then returns from the water to her hand.

"Quagsire," a voice announces as a round head appears in the water.

"That is my fifth and final pokemon I will challenge you with, Aura," Shelly said with a bust of pride. She was my first and is my greatest pokemon, try to beat her if you can.

"If she is anything like your other pokemon she won't be a problem," I said with a edge of over-confidences as I grab my golden pokeball. "Black Dratini, let's show her true power." "I choose you," I then toss the pokeball into the water as it hits with a splash and then sink to the bottom.

"Sire?" the pokemon cocks it head to the side as if confuse as the pokeball lay there motionless. Suddenly it opens and the ball hurls itself back from the water and I catch it with one hand. 

"Drat!" Black Dratini calls out as she emerges from under the water. It had been a long time since she had had a good swim, so she did a couple of quick laps before she turn to face Aura.

"Slam," Shelly mouths as Aura shots like a speeding bullet towards Black Dratini.

"Teleport," I shout as she disappears from in front of Aura and reappears behind her. 

"Running isn't going to win this match for you," Shelly sneers as Quagsire quickly turns in the water and charges Black Dratini again.

"Teleport!" 

"But, I want…" Black Dratini argues as she disappears and reappears again. It was obvious that like the others she wanted to show exactly how powerful she was, but now wasn't the time, as I watch Aura start to turn slower and slower each time Black Dratini disappears and reappears. Soon, it became painfully clear to Shelly as well that at this rate, her pokemon was going to be too tired to fight.

"Aura, stop using slam and lets try bubblebeam," Shelly halts Aura from her next attack, as the pokemon upon hearing the command takes a deep breath and then start to spit out a quick stream of bubbles that caught Black Dratini by surprise.

The power behind it was amazing as Black Dratini hits the side of the pool and sticks with the force of the bubble still being slam into her body. I know I had seen Blitz use it before, but it had never had enough power to slam a pokemon like that, and I knew that if I didn't think of something soon, this battle was going to be won in her favor.

"Drrrrr," Black Dratini cried out as the bubbles started to deflect from her body. I never realized that, until then, that the way I had trained them made my pokemon independent. They didn't need a trainer to think, to live, or even to fight, and I begin to wonder what good am I as Black Dratini begins to use her hyperbeam all on her own. Soon the bubbles that had once held her was being forced back to its master as Black Dratini put her full force into the beam and the tide turns.

Shelly's pokemon didn't have a chance and we both knew it, but yet she refused to recall her pokemon. Aura tried with all her might to stop the backward movement of her own bubbles and the forward motion of the beam, but soon she gave out to exhaustion from the previous attacks and was lost in the beam. When it all was over and the beam had died down, Aura hung behind Shelly. A shell protruded from her middle. It would seem that Black Dratini's beam had knocked her backward, clearing the water, and into one of the bigger and sharper back shells on the wall. It had been the same as spearing her in the back as the pokemon looked down at its own broken body and closed its eyes one last time.

"Aura, " Shelly then tried to recall the pokemon to no avail, and Black Dratini whom slither out of the water look upon the scene with pure horror in her eyes. It was her first and last kill. I didn't bother to think then, but reacted as I swept her into my arms and turn away from the scene. I didn't have to go check, we both knew that Aura was dead as she sob into my arms. Solo then walks up to me as I pass him without a word, and falls in step behind me silently. I knew what good I was then, and why even as independent as my pokemon were they still needed a trainer. It was the same reason why even when I'm full grown I will still need my mother. It was for the times of first blood, when something awful and new happens that could easily make or break a person or pokemon. It was for those times when you didn't have anyone to turn to, and I promise myself as we left the room and received our badge from the secretary to always be there for them. And I hoped they would do the same for me.

****

TO BE CONTINUED!!! 


	3. On the path to Coral Cape

I didn't go and challenge Sapphire that day or many days afterwards, instead I just went home and comforted Black Dratini, as she lay limp in my arms. Pokemon aren't killers, and such a thing is view as horrible to them as to us. Black Dratini's time of innocents ended there, because of that trainer's (I refuse to call her a gymleader) stupidity, and she never truly recovered, but she did battle again. For I refuse to see her give up because of such a thing, and later on, I believe that she thank me for it. 

Part 3

On the path to Coral Cape

**"Not again," Reshon yelled as her next opponent on the Nugget Bridge stepped up to her. Growlithe was growling at her side.**

"I give you the same challenge as the others," the boy said," and you won't advance any further unless you defeat me."

"Fine, but it's a one on one match," Reshon signed. She hadn't been expecting to run into this much trouble going to Coral Cape, and was hoping that Growlithe would have the strength to hold out. She was aware of his great endurances and speed, but asking him to defeat five pokemon single pawed might be too much to hope for.

"As you wish, but you will not find this pokemon as easy to beat as the others," the boy smirked as he pulled out a pokeball, pushing the button as he raised it to his face, and hurled it upwards. "I choose you, Crimson." He smiled as the ball opened up to release the leaping Vulpix. It landed on light paws with its back turned to them, with a smugged," Vul," he turned to face them.

And that was the end of it, as Growlithe streaked past Reshon and connected with the Vulpix. The blow knocked the poor pokemon head over tail, and when it's spin had came to an end it was at the other end of the bridge knocked out cold. 

Reshon than took that moment to face her opponent and smile. The anger was very obvious on his face as he recalled his pokemon. 

"You may past," he said between clutched teeth.

"Thanks" she said as she walked past him. Growlithe trotted towards her with a big grin on his face as he allowed her to get in front and then fell in step behind her. 

"Smile while you can girl," the boy whispered to himself as the two continued down the path and off of the bridge in this manner. Then once his was sure that they were out of hearing range he pulled out a small communicator.

"Boss, it's as you had said," the boy smirked to himself as he spoke," the chosen one is heading towards Coral Cape to battle Sapphire."

"Good then everything is going to plan," a dark voice replied from his communicator. "Now, I need you five to go and watch her match with Sapphire." "When it ends, call me back, and another will handle everything from there."

"As you wish, Boss." the boy replied and then turned off his communicator. "Well, everyone, you heard the man," the boy spoke to his four partners whom had gotten closer to hear what was being said. "We're shutting down the bridge and heading to Coral Cape."

Later that day, Reshon arrived at Coral Cape, the home of the ex-Cerulean City gym-leader/pokemon master, Sapphire.

"Man, I feeling kind of nervous," Reshon spoke to herself. She would have normally shared such feelings with her pokemon, but since she had to recall Growlithe so he wouldn't get so exhausted from the trip and Black Dratini was a sleep inside her backpack, she had no one to talk to except herself. "I wonder what type of pokemon, Sapphire has." "I know that she has a lot of water types, but there is no way she could have beaten the Elite Four with just aquatic pokemon." "Man, I hope we're good enough to force her to use those pokemon." 

"Hhhhhhhhop," a small voice suddenly shrieked from under her as a small object cut through one of sleeves as it flew onwards.

"What in the..," Reshon yelled as she tried to look at the fast moving object behind her. It was then that a sudden sleepy feeling came over her as she turned her head back to the path to see her small attacker.

"Hopip," it cheered as Reshon sunk to her knees and then toppled over in the grass. It then walked up to Reshon and stuck its head in her backpack. The poor pokemon never saw the attack coming as Black Dratini slamed into its head knocking it out of the backpack.

"Drat!" Black Dratini scolded it as she slithered out of the bag. She had been wrapped around the egg as she slept so it hadn't been harmed in the fall, and since she was in the backpack the spores hadn't affected her.

"HOP!" It moved away from her shaking. "PIP," it screamed once, turned, and tried to run, but Black Dratini had decided against that and hit it with another slam attack. This one was much harder then the first and sent the pokemon flying into the ground where it wisely decided to stay.

Two hours later, Reshon arouse with a groan. Sleeping on the ground like she had wasn't pleasant, and if she could help it she wouldn't be doing that again for a while.

"Dratini," Black Dratini shouted once she realized that Reshon was awake. "Dratini, Drat, Dratini," the pokemon quickly began to explain what had happen.

"Hmm, so a Hopip attacked me with Sleep Spores to get to the food in my backpack." Reshon repeated as she sat up. "Okay, but where is it now?"

"Dratini, Drat," Black Dratini pointed her head in the opposite direction where the Hopip still sat quietly.

"Oh, I see," Reshon replied as she smiled and reached inside her backpack to pull out the only food she had in it, a small red apple. "If you are hungry little one, why don't you just ask for some food, instead of attacking me like that."

"PIP?" the small grass-type pokemon replied. This has to be a trick the hopip thought as Reshon crawled closer to it. Humans and pokemon couldn't understand each other, but yet I could understand her. 

Meanwhile, Reshon had crawled right in front of it and placed the apple at its feet.

"I can understand you," she said quickly," do you have a trainer?"

The Hopip looked up at her in shock at such an announcement and thought a bit about what had just been said. "Hip," it replied in a small voice.

"Hmmm, I thought so," Reshon sat back and looked down at the pokemon. "Well, do you want me to be your trainer, so I can feed you and take care of you so you don't have to steal anymore?"

"Pip," it shook its head from side to side as it spoke. This wasn't the first time that it had been offered food for imprisonment. Though it had to admit it was the first time it had been offered this way.

"Okay, but if you every need any food from now on," Reshon smiled as she stood up. "Just go into town and knock on the door of the house closest to the sea." "I'll be sure to tell my Mom to expect you."

This stunned the Hopip whom kind of expected her to try to capture it anyway.

What kind of human is this "Bye!" The hopip's thoughts were suddenly broken by this call as the girl gathered the Black Dratini in her arms and then took off down the road. 

"Pip," It spoke aloud to no one as she disappeared into the distances. Then it took off on its own merry way with the apple in its paws. 

"Dratini, Drat, tini, Dratini," Black Dratini replied as it cuddled itself up in her arms.

"Yeah, that was nice of me, but I would have done it for anyone," Reshon said as she stroked Black Dratini's head. "For kindness is always rewarded in one way or another.

"Drat!"

"Huh, we're here?" Reshon asked her pokemon as she took her eyes from her friend and looked straight ahead. There in the distances stood the great house of Coral Cape. This was a place of much fun and mystery when she was younger, but now, after Sapphire had cleaned it up, it was a place where dreams and nightmares could come true. For within these holler walls she was to face one of her greatest opponents.

"Drat, Dratini," Black Dratini called out to her breaking her trance.

"Yeah, you're right let's go," Reshon's eyes shined as she raised her arms and allowed Black Dratini access to her backpack. "Let's do it," she shouted as she took off for the house.


	4. Black Dragonite vs. Dragonite

****

Part four

Dragonite vs. Black Dragonite

Nervously, Reshon knocks on the door and a-waits its answering. It isn't everyday that one gets to fulfill a dream and battle one of the greatest gymleaders every.

"Hello?" a soft voice replied from within.

"Hello, Miss Sapphire, this is Reshon, I want to battle you," she replied hastily as the door was slowly opened. A young thirty years old woman appeared in the doorway. Her long blue sapphire colored hair swished lightly in the wind as her blue-green eyes glared into her brown ones.

"Reshon, the little trouble maker Reshon?" Sapphire replied. "I was wondering when I would see you again." "If I remember right you still owe me for that vase you broke last year that you promise, if I didn't tell your parents you would pay me back for."

Reshon was completely speechless as Sapphire looked at her expectantly. Reshon have forgotten about that stupid vase, and even with the money she had gain from those kids at the bridge she still didn't have enough to pay for it. 

"Hmm, guessing from your silences you still don't have the money." "Oh well, since you're here to battle me anyway, if one of your pokemon manages to beat mine I will forget about the debt, okay." "Now, show me your Cascade badge." Reshon then showed her the badge, and the ex-gymleader turned around and went back into the house. 

A few minutes later she returned with a single pokeball. "This is a one on one match Reshon, so chose your best pokemon." 

"I will!"

"Good lets go," she smiled and Reshon was lead around to the back of the house. Here a huge practice field was set up, and Sapphire quickly took her place at the other end of it. Meanwhile Reshon just stood there in surprise. She was expecting a more aquatic field, but this one was more like the type her pokemon were use to. 

"This is going to be our battle field for this one, okay, Reshon." Sapphire spoke breaking Reshon trance." "Now hurry up and get to your place so we can begin this match."

Reshon without another hesitation went to her spot, and pulled out her four pokeballs. Out of her five pokemon (Black Dratini is on her shoulder) she had to choose just one to fight as her champion. Her mind whirled with possibilities as she thought of their strengths and weaknesses. She then put the four pokeballs into one hand and started her process of elimination with the first pokeball that came to hand. She started with Growlithe, the fire pokemon she received from Professor Oak after beaten Rachel for it. He was smart and fast, but he had a huge weakness to water, and Sapphire had been the Cerulean City Gymleader, so most likely her pokemon would be water typed. With this thought she put the ball back on her belt.

Next was Blitz, he was one of the first pokemon Reshon had capture and had actually evolved from his cute Eevee form to his more powerful Jolteon form during her journey. Because of the fact that Eevee is as normal pokemon and learned many elemental attacks, her Jolteon now can use more than just electricity to defeat an opponent. This was good, consider she didn't know what pokemon Sapphire would be using, but it still had one problem. What if she pulled out a half-breed like Quagsire? Blitz might not be able to handle it. With a deep sign, she grabbed the pokeball with her other hand and quickly fasten it onto her belt. Blitz was out of it.

Next was Venom, this Arbok was partially responsible for her catching Eevee, and they both were caught nearly at the same time. Venom had shown himself to be a pretty reliable pokemon, but he still had his weakness. Like he had a huge problem with rock type pokemon, and Reshon knew that to beat the elite four, Sapphire had to have used more than water types. "Okay, Venom you're out of it."

"Drat?" "Dratini, Drat, Dratini!" Her pokemon replied as she appeared out of her backpack. 

"I don't know yet, if I'll choose you." Reshon spoke softly and continued with what she was doing. Solo, was the final pokemon I caught. He is prideful and cocky, but strong and he hates to lose. If he fought it would be to the finish, but he has a serious problem with water as well. She then put him back on her belt, now with no pokeballs left; she reached into her backpack and pulled out Black Dratini.

"Black Dratini, you're my first pokemon, I found you on the beach, and you have never let me down when I needed you." "You have no real weaknesses, I guess except ice, but since your only half dragon type and your other half is psychic I'm not sure if its true with you." "You're only problem is if you will battle after what happen in the Cerulean Gym."

The two eyes meet, and Dratini answered clearly to Reshon," I will do my best."

"HAVE YOU FIGURED OUT WHICH POKEMON YET," Sapphire yelled to her as she played with the pokeball in her hand.

"Yes, and we're ready," Reshon called back as Black Dratini teleported from her hands to the field.

"Interesting, Brown said you had an unusual pokemon, but I never would have guessed it was your Shiny Dratini." She smirked and threw her ball high in the air. 

"She's not a shiny Dratini," Reshon yelled as her pokemon squeak in agreement. "She a Black Dratini, and you're about to see the differences."

"Really, well, the pokemon I have chosen is the one I won the elite four with." "Let me introduce, Storm," She replies as she swept her hand upwards as the empty pokeball fell into it, "my Dragonite." The yellow pokemon than landed with an earth shattering thud. It was much bigger than the smaller Black Dratini, but Black Dratini didn't back down from it. Both pokemon had defiance in their eyes as they awaited the command to attack.

"STORM, Seismic toss!" Sapphire was the first to respond as her pokemon charges forward. Black Dratini seeing the charge immediately teleport getting behind her foe and then following it up with a Slam attack in the back. This threw the huge Dragonite off balance and it hit the ground with a short slid.

"Big mistake," Sapphire smile, "now you're going to find out why I named her storm." The Dragonite rose to her feet angrily. Her eyes sparkled dangerously like she was an electric pokemon. Storm was very vain and such an attack hurt her pride, and that made her outrage. Before Reshon could shout a warning the other pokemon charged again. This time with more speed than even Reshon thought possible in extreme speed mode.

"OUTRAGE," Sapphire screams as Storm began to beat the surprise Black Dratini mercilessly. With just a quick flick of her tail she brought Black Dratini into a position where she wouldn't have to bend down to punch her and like a rag doll suspended in air, she began to attack with a series of very fast punches. The last of that attack ended with the small pokemon being knocked across the field. The force of her impact made a small trench in the ground. Black Dratini then lay motionless.

"And that is that," Sapphire smiled at her pokemon. "You still have a way to go, and you need to command your pokemon more instead of letting it do what it wants to." She began to comment when she noticed the strange look on Reshon face. "Reshon?" "Reshon, are you listening?"

"Noooooo," Reshon scream as she gripped the side of her head. A flash of purple suddenly surround her and Black Dratini, and the pokemon awoke." "An intense look cross the pokemon's face and its eyes whirl purple, in a bright flash of light it evolved right in front of her." Reshon, who still was consumed by the light, eyes suddenly gazed over slightly. The purple aura suddenly disappears, and a smile crosses her face.

"It's not over yet," Reshon replies as she looks at her. 

"BLACK DRAGONITE," her pokemon respond and took her place in front of her trainer.

"Humph, this should be interesting, Brown told me that her pokemon was usual, but I thought its ability to teleport was it." "Now, I see, it skips over its second evolution and affects its trainer in the process. A smile came to Sapphire's lips," this battle has just gotten a bit more interesting."

"Dragonite," her pokemon repeats, and before Sapphire could say anything it charges at Black Dragonite. It just stares at the Dragonite as it draws closer and closer with a coldness in its deep purple eyes that would have been enough to make any other pokemon wary, but Storm was still feeling the affects of Outrage and charge without thinking. 

"Storm stop!" Sapphire yells, but she is too late as the two pokemon engage each other. Claws in claws, they lock hands. The rage in Storm's eyes was unmistakable as they crackled with the threat of thunder. Meanwhile the other pokemon smiles at Storm's efforts, and as they tussle seem to mock her outright. This only seemed to make Storm madder and make her Outrage strong, but this didn't seem to make any differences in the battle. It was obvious which of the two were stronger, but Storm wouldn't back down as her Outrage grew more and more.

"Storm return!" Sapphire shouts as a red beam fire from her pokeball. Black Dragonite seeing the beam turn Storm so that she was hit instead and then as if to mock both the trainer and pokemon crushes the Dragonite's claws in her own. 

"DRAAAAAAAAAAA," it scream as Black Dragonite broke its hand and then twisted the injury limps inward. Then she releases the other pokemon's claws and as Storm stagger back in pain pulls back her claws in a Mega Punch. The Dragonite never knew what hit her as Black Dragonite broke her snout with a blow so hard that it actually twirled the pokemon around. Now with her back to Black Dragonite, Storm drops to her knees. Blood drips from her snout like water from a faucet, as her claw lies limp and twisted at her side. The battle was over, but Black Dragonite wasn't done as she bends down and grabs the Dragonite in a bear hug. 

Sapphire could only watch in horror as Black Dragonite haul Storm off the ground, and then took to the air. It was then that she noticed a big difference between Black Dragonite and her own, its wings. Most Dragonites had very short wings, while this one was long enough to wrap around her like a cloak. This surprises her totally as she remembers the girl's words. The two are not the same! She thought, and would have pondered that fact more if the air weren't rip with the cry of her pokemon. This brought her back to reality with a jolt as she look skywards to see Black Dragonite do two full circles in the air. Any whom had seen a Charizard use this technique knew exactly what it was that she was doing.

"That's enough!" Sapphire yelled desperately to Reshon. "Call your pokemon off, we give up."

Reshon didn't' say anything, but looks upwards as Black Dragonite went into her dive. Blood follow them downward from the Dragonite's snout as they dove. Then just a few feet from the ground, Black Dragonite release her rival and that was the end of the match as she connected with the ground and was knock out cold.

"STORM!" Sapphire yells, and then ran to her pokemon side. Unconscious, but alive her Dragonite breaths slowly but surely as Sapphire pulls big chucks of debris from on top of it. The impact had actually made a crater in the ground just a bit bigger than the Dragonite itself, but as deep as a man is tall. Finally when she had completely uncovered her pokemon Sapphire recalled her to its pokeball. Suddenly out of the sky as if to mock her small droplets of blood fell upon her head. An unknown angry fills her and she turns to face the girl.

Reshon still looking upward even as her Black Dragonite descended back to the ground never noticed the stare. 

"That was uncalled for I gave up!" Sapphire shriek but Reshon wasn't listening. 

"Do you hear me, Reshon?" The angry that clouded her judgement for the moment slowly began to wash away. Her own words came back to haunt her," the evolution effects the trainer." Reshon wasn't herself. With that realization all the angry drain from her face, and in puzzlement she looked skywards. There she saw five hot-air balloons, each featuring their own pokemon.

Oh no, the boss has sent Team Rocket here Sapphire thought as she exits the crater but they don't have any idea what they are about to get themselves into. Almost as if she read her mind a smirk appears on Reshon's face, and Black Dragonite spreads her wings and took back to the sky.

…To Be Continued


	5. Capture

****

Part five 

Capture

Black Dragonite only flaps her huge wings twice before she found herself among the five balloons. A smile that promise destruction and pain lit her face as she sails around them. The Team Rocket members within was shock by how fast she had manage to reach them they expected to have at least enough time to release their pokemon before the shiny Dragonite was among them.

"DRAGON," Black Dragonite roars as she dares them to send their pokemon out as she dips and dives around each balloon. Not a single Rocket responded, so she starts to make her dives a bit less innocent as she charges at the balloon and at the last second pulls up. This game continues without any response, until finally her wing tip caresses the top of the leaders' balloon. Then all the Team Rockets spring into action as each member aboard the two person balloons send out a flying pokemon.

This was exactly what Black Dragonite wanted as she laughs at the odds. Ten against one, an unfair battle by anyone standards, but for Black Dragonite this was just a warm up as she made her way towards her opponents. A Beedrill, first to be release, was her first target as she flaps her powerful wings hard as she charges at it.

On the ground, Reshon in a trance like state, mummer, Extreme Speed, and her Black Dragonite above seem to vanish in front of everyone's eyes. Sapphire hearing her mummer quickly turns her eyes towards the Beedrill expecting its fall. The Beedrill never saw it coming and felt the effects of it like a Sonic Boom. It's wings cut in two were slow to separate one part from the other as the pokemon looks in confusion for it enemy before it drops from the sky like a rock. Black Dragonite appears again above everyone. A twinkle in her eye as the Beedrill's trainer scream in disbelief at her pokemon's fate as she recalls it. It's more than likely that that Beedrill's days of battling is over unless its trainer can find the other part of its wings so they can be reattached.

This enrages the other Team Rocket members as they all call out their attacks as one. Pidgeot, Golbat, Far'fetch, Spearow, and Fearow all were commanded to use Wing Attack and as a group they charge. Meanwhile, Butterfree, Jumpuff, and Hopip were commanded to use Sleep Powder. It was like a game to her as Black Dragonite waits until her foes are close enough they could almost touch her before beating her wings hard in an whirlwind attack that sends one group into other. Thus making the second group release their sleep attacks before time, and forcing their trainers to quickly recall them as they drop from the sky.

"Enough," a voice booms as the leader of the group shouts. "I have had enough of this shit," he glare downwards at the girl below from his Charizard shape balloon. "How dare you humiliate the elite of Team Rocket like that?" "Flare and me will make you regret the day you every set eyes on these balloons." "Seismic Toss," he yells at the remaining pokemon his Charizard, Flare.

"Cha…" it roars as its flaming response is suddenly cut short. Black Dragonite with her fist imbedded in the pokemon's stomach smiles as she back-wings away from the watery eye pokemon. A wink to his trainer was all the mocking she needed, and all that she got. Flare recovering much more quickly than she thought engulfs her in flames with his Fire Spin attack.

His trainer below laughs openly as the pokemon's disappears within the fire. 

"Just what anyone who messes with Team Rocket deserves." He boasts. Flare stops his attack and allows the flames to die down. Both were expecting to see a very burnt pokemon, but was instead shock to see a pokemon with an orb of purple surrounding her like a barrier.

"That's impossible that pokemon never saw it coming and her trainer didn't give it any commands," Flare's trainer growls in confusion. 

"I put up the barrier," Reshon smirk and turns to look at Sapphire. "Now it ends, for you and all that oppose us." "Black ball!"

"Black ball?" Sapphire looks at the girl as Reshon turns her eyes back to the sky. 

The purple barrier shatters as Black Dragonite absorbs it and the energy her trainer had put into making it. This made her entire body glow purple as her wings stretch to their full lengths, and the sky itself seem to quake. Purple lightning flash from out of no where as the sky suddenly went dark as Flare back wing away from her in fear.

"Flare, the pokemon in Team Rocket backs down from no one, right," His trainer scream and Flare takes a single gulp and nods. "Good, now finish her, Fire Blast!"

"CHARRRRRR," Flare screams as he complies and uses his strongest fire attack. The flaming symbol was right on target, but Black Dragonite didn't even flinch as it hit her. She just looks at the Charizard anger evident in her eyes.

"Zard," he whimpers as Black Dragonite stops powering up and gathers the attack into her claws.

"Stop her now," someone from below yells as an Arcanine races across the ground. Nothing happens and in a desperate last minute move the Arcanine attacks Reshon with a flame-thrower attack. Black Dragonite seeing the attack teleports from her place in the air to the ground in front of Reshon and release her attack. A small black energy ball flies from her claws and engulfs the fiery attack, and only the recalling of the pokemon kept it from experiencing the same fate as its attack as the move continues onward swallowing all in its path. 

"Nite," Black Dragonite growls as she puts her claws together and the energy ball disappears. She then turns towards her attacker a young man in his early twenties with a smile on his face.

"You are truly powerful, but you have no control over this power," Giovanni spoke," let me show you, let me train you, Girl of Legend, Guardian of Earth." "Let me guide you."

"Guide us?" Reshon spat back in his face as the glow around the pokemon and trainer turns reddish. "We have no need for your guidance just your death."

"Now," Giovanni screams as his Nidoking pops from the ground beside Black Dragonite. Its huge claws wrap around her in a bear hug as it drags her underneath the ground.

"I choose you, Vileplume," Giovanni hurls a pokeball at her. In midair it stops as Reshon glares at the ball. A hideous squeak comes from it before it is crushed right in front of him. A smirk comes to Reshon's face as she takes a step towards him.

"Don't… need… your…guid…" she starts and then collapses to the ground asleep. 

"I say different," Giovanni speaks calmly as his Vileplume drops to the ground beside him with its pokeball in its short arms. The beautiful flower pokemon than twirl once to making its petals dance in the wind as it celebrate its victory. Nidoking then erupts from the ground with a fast asleep Black Dragonite in its claws.

"You take out one and you take out the other," Sapphire speaks in amazement. "How did you know that boss?"

"You'll be surprise at what I know," Giovanni answers her as she backs away in fear. "Did you think I would be so foolish as to plan her kidnapping as far as this without calculating a traitor or two." He then produces a tape record from the pocket of his purple suit, and presses play. 

"Is this line safe to talk on?" Sapphire hears her own voice.

"Yes ma'am, now what's wrong?" a female voice replies on the other end. "Is Team Rocket about to try something?"

"Yes, the boss has ordered me to battle this girl from my town and keep her here until they comes." "I think their going to kidnap her." 

Giovanni then shuts off the recording. "I need no further proof," he says as he calls out his Arcanine to transport the Black Dragonite. He then snaps his fingers to call out the five trainers from the bridge. They appear from the grass beyond with dirt stain faces, and green and brown clothing on which blends in perfectly with their surroundings. 

"Take care of this traitor," he speaks without looking at them, "then go and bring my vehicle we need to leave before the cops get here."

"As you wish, boss," three of the five trainers smile at Sapphire as she prepares to fight for her life, while the other two went for the vehicle 

"I have work to do," Giovanni smiles as he looks at the unconscious girl.

"Pip," a small voice squeak as the purple and green pokemon watches from the distance. He had seen everything and he knew exactly what was going on. The nice-nice girl that had given him an apple is being captured, and he had to do something about it.

…To Be Continued


	6. Flames of War

Giovanni smiles at his victory as he looks down at the prone figure of the girl. In just a few moments, everything he had every wanted was within his grasp. He could barely contain himself from laughing as he reaches down to pick up the girl. Her power…her destiny was now all his to control, and it fill him with this overwhelming strength; an untouchable, uncontrollable, burning strength, and Giovanni's laugh reach a frightening height as his hands scoop underneath the girl. The power he had hungry for all his life was now at his fingertips, and as he made this move to pick her up… all hell broke loose.****

****

                                                                                           Part six 

**                                                                            THE FLAMES OF WAR**

**In the blink of an eye, in the batting of a single eyelash Giovanni found himself flying through the air. He couldn't remember how it happened later on, but his elite rockets above could describe it for him in plenty of details, but not a one would dare. He skids to a halt at the feet of one of the trainers, and like a pack of geese they surround him. Each trying their best to help him in one way or another as they neglect Sapphire entirely, but she didn't complain as she starts to sneak away. She had only manage to get a few feet from them when a huge THUD brings the trainers back to reality as Giovanni's Arcanine hits the ground sleep. No one could see the little hopip in the grass as it made its way to its second victim.**

**          "Stupid pets," Hopip giggles to itself. "Without someone giving them commands it's like fighting a Magikarp."**

**          It was true. Giovanni hated willfulness in his men as well as in his pokemon, and thus he trains them to obey his rules without question. To obey his commands without feelings or hesitation, and thus when he was not around his pokemon were more like living dolls than actual living and breathing creatures. They would not attack or act on their own even to save their own lives, and would only follow one command not giving by their master, retreat. In such a case, they would just follow their master to where ever he is being taken, until he wakes up and gives them further commands. This was their mindset, and the way they were raised from the time they enter into this world. They knew nothing more, and were completely unaware that there was something better. Yet, Hopip didn't give such a thing a thought as he merrier drops Giovanni's Vileplume, and then moves on towards his Nidoking. **

**This wasn't good for Sapphire as the trainers look up to see her in their sights. The leader at once recognizes that they had almost made a fatal mistake as he reaches for his pokeball. Giovanni would kill them for failing in their mission, and so he tosses the pokeball a few feet from himself as a green plant pokemon appears with a," TANGELA."  **

**"Bring her back," he shouts at the pokemon. It needs no further bidding than that as a long vine shoots from its body grabbing Sapphire around her ankle as she tries to run. One quick snag, and she finds her world dissolving into greenery as she falls on her face. Like a fishing rod, the vine starts to snake back into its ordinal body dragging Sapphire back to her fate as one huge fiery pokemon sweeps and dives in the sky. **

**Flare so wanted to get revenge for what had happen before, but he knew that he had to wait for his master's order. It circle once, and than twice as the dark black helicopter comes into view. It would seem that Giovanni's ride was here, and that meant it was almost time. Flare so love that thought as he twirls in the sky doing a cartwheel in the air. His master, in the hot air balloon only smiled wickedly as the Helicopter descended to the ground.**

**The trainer whom was the second in command chose that moment to give the order as he shouts at the top of his lungs for Giovanni's pokemon to retreat. Only Nidoking move as the other two continue to sleep. That meant they would have to leave not only the girl and the pokemon behind, but also two of the boss's prize pokemon, that wasn't going to go over well when he woke up. Yet, none of them would risk being left behind to do anything about it. Besides, they did their job, and the third couldn't help but smile as he watches Sapphire cover in vines look back at them in horror. The trainers were still new to the Team Rocket organization, and thus their pokemon in Giovanni's eyes were still untrained, but to the trainers that just meant that their pokemon took certain initiatives like binding something in its vines when it got close enough without being ask. Thus, Sapphire found herself wrap tightly in its bind attack being drag in whatever direction the Tangela was heading, and in this case, it was the last place she wanted to go…towards that helicopter.**

**Like a vision of death, it drops right in front of them. Sleek and long, its black metal glow in the sunlight, and this alone kept Hopip from following them as he stop just short of where the Nidoking sat waiting on its master. He had plans to put them all to sleep, especially the evil humans, but it wouldn't dare getting too close to that giant pokemon. Instead, Hopip raise its leaves to try to blend in more with the grass around it, so that the giant flying pokemon wouldn't notice it. **

**"At least, for now…the nice-nice girl was safe," Hopip sign to itself in a whisper as the three trainers quickly lift their leader and carts him inside as the tangela drags Sapphire screaming loudly onto the helicopter with Nidoking in tow. **

**Everything would be at peace again Hopip thought as the black pokemon starts to lift off slowly from the ground. Its great wind making Hopip's still raise leaves blow backwards as it found itself clinging to the grass around it, so it wouldn't be swept away. It was over now, or at least that was how it seems before the area burst into flames.**

**"Pip," he looks to the sky just in time to see a Charazid twist in the air before flying out of view. "Girls are nothing but trouble," he yells loudly as he turns to stare into the heart of the flames. **

**This was a plant's pokemon's weakness, it's living nightmare, and though it terrify Hopip greatly he had come to far to fail the nice-nice girl now. Thus, with a huge gulp of air, and an attempt at a smile he rush into the heart of the flames to continue what he started…to rescue the nice-nice girl!**

**A few minutes later elsewhere… Giovanni awoke with a terrible headache. In a foul and painful mood, he turns to his underlings, with questions on his lips and punishment in his hands. The tale they told him did not go over well as he knock the closest of the three trainers hard to the ground, and grab another one by his throat. Only what the leading trainer told him spare the one he had in his hands from a slow and painful death of choking as he drop him without a care to the ground. He might have lost the greatest power this world would every known, but at least his secret would remain safe. He could always find another way to take over the world, but for now, he smile downwards as Sapphire's whimpering fore, he had others things to occupy his time. The three trainers breathe a sigh of relief at the fact that he hadn't notice the one part of the story they had neglected to tell him yet, his missing pokemon.**

**It was thirty minutes later when Officer Jenny along with the fire crew manages to put out the flames. With a grunt and a down played curse, Officer Jenny surveys the damage to the area. They had lost it all, Sapphire, the girl, and worst of all any chances they might have had in tracking down Team Rocket and its boss. She didn't think things could get any worse when a sudden cooing from her pidgey grabs her attention. The bird pokemon dove straight down in a line signaling that it had found something in that area, and she heads in that direction. To her surprise in the mist of what seem like the worst of the fire slept a girl and two of her pokemon, a Black Dragonite (sleeping as well), and a slightly burnt Hopip. She didn't even want to try to figure it out as she calls her pigdey to her, and then before the bird had a chance to land sent it back out to retrieve the rest of her forces.**

**          "We made it," Hopip signs in victory as it faints.**

****

**To be continued...******


	7. Legend Reveal

Lightning flashes across the sky as the air was split in twain by its sheer force, and the painful howl of the very breathe of the land fills every heart in dread. In this place of sorrow and hate, a small girl stands among the swirling energy of the elements with a dark smile upon her lips. Hidden by the shadows, and with the elements under her command, she turns and utters a single word…Reshon.****

****

Part Seven

****

The Legend Reveal

**It was like a nightmare. Officer Jenny had never even fathom that the plan could go so awry as she grabs one pokeball after another releasing and in most cases returning the girl's pokemon until she discovers which one the shiny Dragonite belong inside. With a sign, she rolls the small golden pokeball in her hand as two of the girl's pokemon growls at her threaten. She only glances at them in frustration as she enlarges the ball, and then returns the Dragonite inside. They were just one more example of how her plans had gone so horrible wrong. Now instead of just having two pokemon to worry about she now had three, including what she guess was a wild Hopip. A frown crosses her features as her pidgey screams out loud taking her mind away from the trouble at hand for a few moments as it cartwheel in the sky signaling that help would soon be coming. That's more people whom would have to be informed of her mistake, but there was no getting around it. She sat down beside the sleeping girl to the outrage of her Jolteon and Growlithe, yet neither attacks her. They just growl, and sat down besides her, eyeing her with mistrust. Reattaching the pokeballs to the girl's belt, she found herself at a lost to do anything else but wait. To her relief and horror it wasn't too long before they arrives as she rose to greet them.**

**Reshon's POV**

**Darkness and light, air and earth, in my dreams these elements continue to plague me as they beg for my help. Yet with the rousing of my body, and the opening of my eyes the memories of from what slips from my grasps like mist as I awoke in a cold sweat doubting everything in my dreams.**

**"It's about time," a harsh voice greets me as a young women seemingly in her late twenties or early thirties comes into view. She smiles at me lightly as I stare into the sorrow of her silent green eyes. Words weren't needed from her as I try my best to gather all my wits about me. I had a very good feeling that I would need them, and as if that harsh voice could read my thoughts it spoke out again.**

**"Reshon," It bellow, and I now knew that it didn't belong to the lady in front of me. "Reshon," it booms again as I turn this time to see a very tall man at a desk a few feet from me with a serious expression on his face. **

**"I know you would much rather we wait until you're fully awake to question you, but from the information we receive from Officer Jenny such a thing isn't possible." "The Pokemon Master, Sapphire's life depends on talking to you as soon as possible." The man stated as the lady took a sit next to me, and he relays the entire situation to me.**

**It was an understatement to say that I was confuse about the whole thing, especially since the last thing I remember was my battle with Sapphire. How I ended up here, and what must have happen before that was a complete mystery to me as I lock eyes with the man. Yet, the conflict of my final memory also made such knowledge seem irrelevant as I stated my questions carefully. **

**"Where is Dratini?"**

**The man just laughs slightly as he points to my belt, and then signal for the lady beside me to get the door. Two strong bounds later, and my two pokemon had knocked me to the floor. Making me laugh loudly as they lick at my face eagerly as if I had been missing for years. Only the movement of purple at the corner of my vision kept me from missing the wild pokemon's entirely as it hung back in the doorway.**

**"Hopip," I calls out to it, and with only a slight hesitation it came to me. **

**"Pip, pip, hop, hopip, hop, pip, hop," It's voice rambles as it went through the whole story of how it got here without being ask. I just smile as I push Growlithe and Blitz (Jolteon) off of me and reach out and hug the pokemon lightly. Once it had calm down a little bit, I pull the gold pokeball from my belt and release Dratini just to check on her condition. There wasn't scratch on her, and she yawns lazily.**

**"Now, if you don't mind answering our questions?" the harsh voice boom once again as I half-heartedly look up into what I thought would be an angry face. I was completely surprise to see a smile there instead, and as if she read my mind the lady drops down beside me on the floor and whisper into my ear.**

**"Any trainer worth a grain of salt would worry about their pokemon before anything else."**

**I nod in agreement as I pat the top of the slightly trembling Hopip's head as I slowly got off the ground, and back onto the bench I had been sleeping on prior. My three pokemon curl up underneath my feet or hop up next to me on the bench.**

**"So who is the boss of team rocket?" the man surprises me a bit with the question, and I figure he had misread my nod.**

**"Who is the boss of Team Rocket? I repeat his questions in awe. If I was clueless before I didn't even have a hope of a hint now. **

**"Pip, Hop, Pip, Hop," Hopip answers back. "A man about in his twenties with dark black hair?" I was stun that he knew the answer to the question, and the man seem satisfied with the description and move on to the next.**

****

**"Do you know his name?" **

**"Do I know his name?"**

**"Pip, Hop, Pip.**

**"No they only called the man boss."**

**Thus in this way all of his questions were answer, with me learning more and more about the event in question, and Hopip giving enough information to satisfy the man. I thought it was a win..win situation as I left the room after the questioning with my pokemon in toll, until I ran into Officer Jenny outside the door. Her face was a mask of desperations and sorrow as she looks down at me. **

**"Are you sure that is all you know?" she asks in a hollow voice.**

**"Yes," I look her square in the eyes, and she just took a deep breath and enter the room I had just exit.**

**I felt the feeling of hopelessness take over me as I came to the conclusions that my information hadn't been enough to help Sapphire, and so with a heavy heart I left the station and headed home.**

**Meanwhile in the room, " Damn, that doesn't help us find her at all," a voice shouts in anger as the sound of a fist hitting a wall follows afterwards. **

**"Calm down, Jenny," the soft light voice of a female speaks soothingly. " "Its not over yet, and from the feelings I was getting from that girl this will not be the last attempt they make on her."**

**"Mirage, what do you mean?" the man sitting at the desk shot to his feet. **

**Mirage took a second to figure out her words as she tried to put them into plan English. "As you know, I have ESP, and can read feelings enough to know if a person is tell an untruth or withholding information, yet with her… I am unsure." "It was like something was barring me from such feelings, so I couldn't tell if she was or wasn't telling the truth." "In fact, it was hiding her so well from me that I wouldn't have been able to tell you that she was in this room if she wasn't seating in front of us."**

**"So she probably have ESP like you," Jenny snaps back a bit agitated.**

**"No, it's not that, I would have felt it if she was using any such power." "No, she's strange…different from any other person I have ever had contact with."**

**"Like some unforeseen force, or a shadow that walks alone," the man pipe in to the surprise of Mirage.**

**"Chief," Mirage and Jenny reply together as he smile at them both awkwardly. **

**"It's an old wives tell that Gymleader Brown told both me and Sapphire a couple of weeks before this happen. It would seem that he was right that wherever that girl travels trouble will not be too far behind, and if the tale he told us were true then its going to get a lot worst."**

**"Okay, chief, enough dramatics," Officer Jenny states as she leans up against the same wall she had put her fist into. "What's the legend?"**

**"I'm curious as well," Mirage smirk slightly as she takes a seat on the bench, and the chief falls back into his seat. He slowly clears his throat as he begins to recite the words that Brown had told him.**

**Light, Darkness, Earth and Air, **

**will all call forth a single girl**

**Her powers unknown even to her**

**Alone she must chose to save the world**

**Like some unforeseen force, or a shadow that walks alone**

**The Girl of Legend would come on the tail of a storm**

**The power of thunder, water, fire, and ice**

**The elements of destruction will come to life**

**On her shoulders everything will rest **

**Time will aid her on this quest**

**"Well, that explains a lot!" Officer Jenny states with a touch of sarcasm in her voice.**

**"Hmmm, yes it does," Mirage, whom completely misses the sarcasm, states. "Some one with that much power, to be able to stand before the very elements, she must hold more than my sense can handle, and thus they sense nothing."**

**"Like a pit being so deep that one doesn't even realize it has a bottom," Jenny retorts in a voice dripping with sarcasm.**

**"Exactly," Mirage smiles at Jenny.**

**"So, chief," Jenny ignores her completely. "How many people know this story?"**

**"Except for us, this story generally doesn't leave the ranks of Gymleaders and pokemon masters." He answers looking at her a bit confuse by the question.**

**Mirage picking up a bit more on where she was going with this joins in with the next question. "And how many gymleaders fit the girl's description?"**

**A dark grin crosses the chief's face. **

**Meanwhile at Reshon's home, the girl in question stood outside looking longingly at her house. She knew that it would be a while, before she sat eyes on it again, and this both excites her and makes her sad. She was going to be on her own from here on in as she closes her eyes accepting this fact. Opening them slowly she remembers all the friends and the adventures she had had in this place, and her fist clutches close in memory of Sapphire. Yet, the spark of new adventures, friends, and pokemon set her eyes a light in the dust of the afternoon as she turns and walk away from her home towards the road that would take her away from everything she had every known and into the unknown. **

…To Be Continued!!!

(Author note's) **Thanks Topaz for reviewing. It means a lot to me that someone is still reading my fanfics, and it definitely gives me a reason to update a lot sooner.**


End file.
